vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Havik
Summary Havik is a Mortal Kombat character introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception. As the Cleric of Chaos of the Chaosrealm, he aims to spread chaos, discord and confusion on the other realms. In the original timeline he helped Kabal and was willing to ally himself with those that trusted his words and consider them as allies, but in the current one he manipulates others into joining him and use them as pawns for his end. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 7-B, higher with preparation Name: Havik Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cleric of Chaos, Chaosrealm Native (Chaosrealmer) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Willpower (Has an abnormal tolerance for pain and is able to heal himself by dislocating his own limbs), Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Energy Blasts, Resurrection (Can resurrect the dead) | All previous abilities, Possession, Mind Control, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid), Magic, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Preparation, Resistance to Precognition Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Comparable to other fighters) | City level (Revealed to have received Nitara's Blood Magik from Quan Chi which allowed him to fight with Jinsei Powered Takeda and kill Scorpion), higher 'with preparation (Summoned the Amulet of Shinnok and would've used it to punch through the cosmic barriers of the Netherrealm so that he can destroy the realm itself through invasion, though it was not stated on how he would do it. Fired a beam from the amulet that destroyed a ship, and its destruction moved some clouds) 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Ran after Takeda) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can rip off heads, especially his own) | At least Class K (Restrained Scorpion) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | City Class (Punched hard enough to penetrate Hanzo's chest and destroyed his lungs) Durability: At least City Block level+ | City level (Took a headbutt from Jinsei Powered Takeda and survived hellfire coated punches from Scorpion, wasn't burned when he used the Amulet of Shinnok for prolonged periods) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with morning star. Tens of meters with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Higher with mind powers Standard Equipment: Morning star | None notable, Used to wield the Amulet of Shinnok and the six Kamidogu. Intelligence: Gifted; skilled combatant and manipulator. Manipulated gods without their knowledge of his scheme, including Raiden. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Torso Spin:' Havik spins his torso around, using his arms to strike his opponent. *'Diving Corpse:' Havik dives under his opponent knocking him/her into the air. *'Crackling Legs Projectile:' Havik cracks his legs in an impossible right angle and sends a projectile from his hands. *'Head Snap:' Havik snaps his neck once and then back into place. This restores health. *'Corpse Taunt:' Havik bends his body down and comes back up. This restores health, more so than the Head Snap, but in return, the process will take twice as long as the Head Snap. Key: Base | Blood Magik Gallery File:Havik2.png|Current Timeline Havik. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Momo Momozono (Medaka Box) Momo's profile (Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Preparation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Tricksters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7